


With Love

by snyland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Bara Sans, Big Sans, Birthday Sex, F/M, Gift Fic, HorrorTale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyland/pseuds/snyland
Summary: Sans treats you for your birthday.





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassyuki/gifts).

> this is birthday fic for my mom friend, Cassyuki!! Love you Cass, I hope you like this. ovo
> 
> [here's my links if you like what you read!](https://linktr.ee/snyland)
> 
> as always remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! uvu

He nervously wrings his hands, looking about the living room and kitchen of the small apartment he shared with you, looking about everything he set up.    
  
The kitchen table was set-- only the best china, which he had borrowed from his brother, specifically for today. There was a bottle of wine on the table, and a couple of candles, both lit and smelling like fresh, clean laundry. The food was sitting inside of various pots and pans, waiting to be served. He hoped his years underground during the famine helped him make a good enough meal for the day.

The living room was clean and tidy, the carpet vacuumed and the table cleared and cleaned. He had spent all day getting the apartment ready… 

He looks at his current ensemble-- dark grey sweatshirt, green sweater vest, back slacks and white socks (why bother wearing shoes if you two were just staying at the apartment?). He sighs, patting his pocket and making sure your gift was there-- yes, there it is, good… good. 

Sans lets out a long, shaky sigh, nervous to his very core. 

It was your birthday, and he wanted it to be perfect.

You come in the door around the usual time, wearing your usual, casual clothes. He smiles, standing to see you and leads you off into your shared bedroom where the outfit he laid out for you was out on the bed. He instructs you to freshen up and get changed quickly, and you laugh. 

You look over to the outfit, gasping softly at the outfit in question. It was a beautiful purple dress that fit your body just right with matching thigh-high socks. No shoes, which made sense. 

You smile and giggle, freshen up and walking out to your boyfriend. 

Sans nearly ruins the tablecloth via overflowing wine glass but catches himself last minute. He places the bottle down on the counter and walks over to you, the much larger monster running his hands up and down your body. 

"you look… amazing… just like i hoped you would…" he says, his voice deep and baritone. You let out a soft laugh, joking about how he has good taste. 

"you mean in women? i'd have to agree with you there." He purrs, leading you over to the table and place a full plate of your favorite meal in front of you after sitting you down like a gentleman should. 

He smiles, watching you light up at you eat. "bon appetit, my love..." He says, digging into his own meal. 

You both eat, laughing and having a nice, pleasant evening, getting more than a little tipsy on the wine. 

Once dinner is over, he moves quietly to dispose of the dishes and leads you to the living room, putting on some low and calming music.

You two sit, relax, having some more wine. Eventually, you both end up snuggled up close to each other, you giggling softly as he drunkenly kissed you. You sigh, moaning into his mouth and opening yours for him, allowing his tongue passage. You eventually motion yourself onto his lap, straddling him on his lap with your arms wrapped around his neck as you kissed. Sans' hands wander up your dress, and he lets out a small purr, feeling your soft, pillowy skin on his rough bones. 

He can feel it coming, as his magic flows to his pelvis and tenting his slacks. He grunts, pulling back and cupping your cheek. 

"mmn, hold on, love," he says. "i wanna give you a present first." 

You blink, cheeks flushed out from you heated make out session and the wine you had been drinking. You smile, nodding. 

He sighs, pulling out the gift in question. It was a small lipstick tube that when you opened it, it held a necklace with a kaleidoscope inside. When you looked through it, it said "I love you" in his hand writing in many different languages. 

You smile, kissing him again and putting on the necklace. 

"it has my magic in it. so whenever you need me, just rub the glass here, and i'll be there." He says softly. 

He then lifts you up, standing and moving to the bedroom. He purrs, kissing you hard a rutting into your core with his clothed erection. You moan and he lets out a low growl, parting from you.

He leans down, kissing up your neck and continuing his thrusts with his hand up your dress, addicted to the feeling of your skin, until he gets right next to your ear. 

"happy birthday, my love." 


End file.
